Friend zoned
by XMakeItRainX
Summary: I helped them get together, and I realized I liked him. I would never steal her guy, but I couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I tried. Besides, He would never like me. AU/ Auslly one shot!


**Fan Fiction-ers!**

**Recently, my best friend started dating one of my best guy friends (crush), and it seriously breaks my heart. They're both coming to me and asking for advice, and it sucks. Any advice for me? I figured to put all of my problems in a fan fiction. But, since its Auslly, I'll make a happy ending! :J**

**I do not own Austin and ally or anything you notice.**

Ally POV

Kira and I? We are besties. When I'm at the mall, I'm most likely to be with her shopping or hanging out. I think we're best friends because we're dorks, though. She just moved here about 3 years ago, and we became BFF's since then.

And Austin? He's such a sweetheart. I kind of knew him since first grade, but we weren't really friends. We became good friends about a year ago. I kind of became attached to him when I figured out his inner dorkiness. We mostly hang out at school and text, but sometimes… if I'm lucky, he'll be waiting for me at the store.

Kira started liking Austin when he was being to her in her first week of class. Not to be rude, but he's kind of nice to everyone. Back then, I used to hate him.I remember that moment like it was yesterday:

Kira and I were laughing in class, (don't worry, it was break. Our teacher gave us break for the whole period every Friday), when she dropped her books.

"Crap," Kira muttered under her breath.

"Oh, here you go," Austin picked up her books and handed it to him. His muscles flexed as he reached out his hand with her books.

Kira bit her lip in a flirty way and smiled," Thanks."

"Kira," I say warningly," There is no need to feed his big ego." I smirked at Austin while he was glaring at me.

Later that day, Kira told me she liked him. Liked, liked him. I was happy for her, really happy for her, until Austin and I became friends when we were moved to sit together in class.

I helped them get together, and I realized I liked him. I would never steal her guy, but I couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard I tried. Besides, He would never like me.

I figured that out the hard way. I told one of my friends, Trish, and she promised to help me with this.

She asked him alone if he would like me, and he told her how we were just friends and how it would be weird since we were friends.

I felt my heart slowly breaking when she told me what he said.

I once asked Kira how it was going with Austin and she started yelling," Will you shut up about it? God, you're just like my dad. I seriously don't want to talk about him! You're so annoying!"

Kira and I slowly broke apart after that so it was just Austin. I know I was not his best female friend, but he put so much trust in me, which made me hurt even more. Plus, now my crush would as me for advice. Yay…

But every now and then in class, I would catch Austin staring at me, but me being me; I would blush and look away. **(Author's note: My problems end here. My imagination starts now)**

I finally had enough. This was going on for about a year, and I'm sick of it. I seriously wanted to kill cupid. I marched over to Austin's house, but he wasn't there. He was out with Kira.

I texted Austin to come to my house, but he never did.

When I got to school he apologized," Ally. I'm so sorry, I just couldn't get to it because Kira and I were-"

"Sucking Faces?" I interrupt," God, Austin. Why do you do this? Can't you just go to your freaking girlfriend instead of talking to me? I'm a waste of time! Just go to you're stupid girlfriend and-"

Suddenly, his lips were crashed forcefully on to mine. He forcefully deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing back, and he pulled me closer. He pushed me against the locker, still kissing me. He was so rough, and I loved every freaking second of it.

I hesitantly pulled away, gasping for air. I was panting like crazy, and so was he.

"Ex-girlfriend," he grinned at me," we broke up, that's why I couldn't text you."

I grinned and teased him, still having my wrapped arms around his neck," Well I liked the way you told me."

We started leaning in to finish what we started. And I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. There's no way I can say that.

**Hehehe, It got a little heated up there, didn't it? Well, If anyone has any advice on how to get out of the friend-zone, please tell me :J. Thank you so much! Please check out my other stories and don't forget to Review! :J**


End file.
